


Waxing Crescent

by avarand



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Laura is alive, M/M, Magic!Stiles, MagicStiles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarand/pseuds/avarand
Summary: Yeah I went with a moon title, boo. But this is my first non-Obikin story so yay. I loved the characters in TW s1 and s2, i just...wish the writing hadn't been so balls to the wall bad some times. Feedback much appreciated. Shortish first chapter.





	Waxing Crescent

Stiles is a mage?

Tomasz ‘Tom’ Stilinski knew his son. They weren’t as close as maybe they should be but he knew that there was more to Stiles than ADHD, clumsiness, and equal parts cunning and loyalty. His wife had always told Stiles tales from her grandmother. Fairy tales with morals meant to scare children into obedience like most small children heard. But Stiles had endless questions about the fairies, the wolves and foxes that lived in the woods, the eagles, the water nymphs. He hardly cared for the hapless children in the stories at all and Anya was only too happy to indulge him. 

When Stiles was eight he became obsessed with the stories of the wolves. Anya would tell him in conspiratorial tones about the peaceful packs that lived in the mountains where they kept each other warm. How their leaders had to be strong but kind, and you could always tell an Alpha by their red eyes. Stiles wasn’t just enchanted, he was...somehow brought alive. A spark in him lit up to hear the stories of the clever wolves. 

One night after Stiles was asleep clutching a favorite stuffed black wolf, Tom asked Anya if maybe the boy was too old for such stories. She smiled in that way her amber eyes held secrets trapped in them. “He needs to hear them. He isn’t sure why, but he does. It wouldn’t be wise to deny him that.”

“And the herb garden? Is that wise?” 

“Tom, it’s just a few things, mostly to help with the kitchen. I did tell you I was a green witch before you proposed you know.” She winked for good measure. “Just because Stiles like stories about wolves and gardening doesn’t mean he’s not a normal kid. Besides, tending to living things is important for children. Assuming he and Scott don’t trample the entire bed at some point.” 

Tom huffed laughter at that. “All right. I just...I’ve never seen him light up like that. Like literally almost light up from the inside.”

“Stiles is special. I know you think I’m some kind of new age practitioner because twice a year I do a naked ritual at night with a bunch of other wine drunk women. My family’s had gifts in it though. Strong ones. I wouldn’t know how to teach him about them even if I had time. But if a time comes when he does need help with something that might seem...hard for you to believe. Please try.” 

Tom was choked up. Any talk of Anya’s sickness did that to him. Hell, just looking at the weight she’d lost and thinking of the increased hospital stays made his throat close up these days.

“I promise,” He said as stoically as he could. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nine Years Later

Stiles was buzzing. Not the ADHD under his skin. Real...something else pulsing there. Something he’d told to go away after mom...But it was there. He knew there was a body in the woods so of course he’d convinced Scott to help him go looking for it. 

He knew his dad was a great cop and deserved to be sheriff. But there were some things Stiles could find that no one else could. Like following trails no one else could see. And beyond his range of vision, he could sense...something important. A kind of energy but fading. So he and Scott raced towards it, only they heard cops. Silently decided to split up, Stiles went straight while Scott banked left. He wasn’t using his vision, just his connection to the energy. He was close, he was so close. 

And then a rough hand on his shoulder stopped him and he knew it was his dad. “Son, I shouldn’t need to tell you that this is a murder scene and not a playground.” He dad’s voice dripped disappointment. But…

“But it’s not!” 

“Excuse me?” 

“That’s a leg! Not a torso!” He pointed to the half covered mound in the near distance. “Might not be a murder!”

“Wound like that would take minutes to bleed out from. Less. Parrish! Take this kid into your squad car, please.”

“No, dad! She’s alive!” 

Stiles saw it then. The chance to slip Parrish’s grasp and follow the trail he knew was there. He tucked, rolled, and ran, discarding his flash light for the cover of darkness, legs moving as fast as they could. 

He could hear the cops around him and his dad swearing but he was off. Zigging through trees, following a wounded animal. And only a few hundred yards later he found her. She was missing most of a leg but awake, hunkered down in a hollowed out tree. She raised her fingers to her lips and Stiles understood. He didn’t know what he could do but he focused on his energy, on making it black and undetectable. He noticed the leg was growing back which... ew but cool. 

After a long moment Stiles had to ask. “Did you hurt someone?” 

The dark haired woman shook her head no. “But my uncle, he hurt someone I think after he tried to kill me. Would have killed me if not for you.” 

“Do you have somewhere safe to go tonight?”

“No. But once this heals and I find my brother, we’ll be safer. I’m Laura.” 

Before Stiles could answer, he heard Scott screamed “Christ no, I have to go.” 

And he was off again, not even sure of the distance he’d covered. The mangled body of Scott trying desperately to breath. Stiles pulled his emergency inhaler from his own jacket, for all the good it would do to do the massive rip in the thigh and lower abdomen.

“Stiles, I’m dying.”

“No! No way! You are not dying. I’ll call for dad and we’ll get you to a hospital!”

Scott choked, presumably on blood. Oh, he did not need to see his best friend’s insides. 

Stiles was on the verge of panic. If Scott died here it would be his own damn fault. Before he could turn to yell for help there was a presence at his side and Stiles was too panicked to scream. Laura, the dark haired girl, still covered in blood but with both legs. 

She crouched down next to Scott whose breathing was becoming more erratic. “I know who did this. He’s dying but I can save him.” She fixed Scott with an intense look in the moonlight. “If I save you there’s a price.” Price? Stiles was so out of his depth. “Do you want it?” Scott couldn’t breathe any longer but he nodded, desperate to not cash out before graduating high school. Then Laura knelt, grabbed Scott’s arm and bit, her eyes turning red. 

“What the fuck? I thought you could magically heal him! You bit him!” Stiles was beside himself. 

“I did heal him,” she wiped the blood off with the back of her hand. “Look.” 

Scott’s breathing was more audible and not in a wheezy, asthmatic way. Stiles put his hand over his friend’s heart, could feel it steadying, getting stronger. And then the wound...it was knitting together like Laura’s leg had. “He’ll be fine in less than a half hour. Stay hidden til then. Like you kept me hidden earlier. I have to go, but I’ll be in touch.” 

And the woman was gone as quickly as she’d showed up. Stiles reminded himself he had a job to do. Keep them hidden until Scott was healed. He focused on the light around him, made it go dark again. He could hear his dad and other cops around, see the occasional flashlight beam, but the beams seem to go right over them. Scott tried to talk but Stiles put his hand over his mouth, not trusting his...whatever it was to hide them from sound. 

Eventually the footfalls and voices fade, squad cars pulling away, and Stiles decides that he and Scott need to get to his house immediately. Better face the wrath of Tomasz Stilinksi sooner rather than later. After they get Scott into some non-blood stained clothes, of course. The trek back to the house is easy, even without flashlights. Scott doesn’t seem to need one and the moon is bright and full. They’re barely scrambling through Stiles’ bedroom window, Scott just pulling on an extra t shirt when the Sheriff opens the door, murder on his features. 

“Of all the short-sighted things you two have done! Do you know how dangerous going out there was? It was an animal attack! You could have easily been attacked! Tomorrow I am scanning this house for every single police scanner or suspicious piece of equipment and Scott, I will be telling your mother about this.” Scott hangs his head like a chastised puppy. “I’ll be personally taking you home now. Stiles, if you leave this house I will ground you until graduation. Chasing a body? Running from a deputy? Son, I raised you better than this.” 

Stiles wanted desperately to explain the strange pull and the light that wasn’t a light but he knew now wasn’t the time. He issued a meek “yes sir” before Scott was following his dad downstairs and he could hear the cruiser pulling out of the driveway. 

Sitting on his bed dejectedly, he wasn’t sure what he’d even tell his dad. He knew about the...energy in him. Had ever since he was little. It had been so bright around his mom. When she died...the world felt like it would never have anything good in it again. He loved his dad but the Sheriff’s coping mechanisms involved copious amounts of alcohol and avoiding any mention of Anya. His mother believed him when he said that things had energy. Sometimes it was plants, random objects, things other people would call junk. It was how he’d found the baby blanket in the attic that his grandmother had made for his mother. It had seemed to shine under piles and piles of other objects. His mom had cried happy tears and told him he was special. But his dad didn’t want to hear about his mom or about lights that only he could see. And angry, eleven year old Stiles had stopped looking for them, started ignoring him when he could see them, wished they would go away. And they did. 

Except tonight. Tonight it had come back full force in a way Stiles couldn’t ignore. He supposed he should get some sleep. It was a Stilinski tradition that punishment was handed out after both parties had cooled off and tomorrow was the first day of junior year after all. He drifted off wondering who the hell Laura was and more importantly, who had hurt Scott. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning at Beacon Hills High seemed par for the course. Jackson radiated douchebaggery, Lydia was perfect, Scott found him to compare schedules. They didn’t have many classes in common as Stiles was taking all AP. “Still see you at tryouts?” Scott beamed. Stiles shuffled guiltily. Lacrosse was fun...when they got to play. But it was full of people like Jackson who’d become increasingly hostile to Stiles over the years. And Finstock. That guy was one missed therapy session away from making the nightly news. 

“I don’t know, man. I think you have a lot more fun with Lacrosse than me.” 

“But we started this together!” Scott all but whined. Actually he did wine. 

“I know. And you know I love you. I just don’t know if I’m much into team oriented...anything. I was thinking about Cross Country this year.” 

“But Lydia doesn’t watch Cross Country,” the other boy cajoled. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Running might be better for ADHD than bench warming.” 

“Ooh, plus that quiet kid with the curly hair does Cross Country right?” Scott grinned and winked and honestly, could his friend be any less subtle? 

“I think his name’s Isaac and I am capable of having an interest without it being about wanting to date someone.” 

“Hey, I know man, I’m just kidding. See you at lunch?” 

“Duh.” 

In AP Chem Harris is an ass, Jackson attempts to spray Stiles with water from the sink but a flash of light alerts him and he holds up his plastic three ring binder at the last second, sending the water back into the jerk’s face. Jackson’s even the one who gets in trouble for it and Lydia gives him a raised eyebrow and a half smirk, but he’s too preoccupied by his...whatever it is coming back to care. And his best friend coming back from near death. That’s still a head scratcher. 

AP History goes smoothly if not a bit boring, but it gives him time to think. Regeneration. Bites. Healing. Fangs and red eyes. It has to be werewolves. He remembers the stories his mom told him, about alphas. Holy shit! Laura is an Alpha! And Scott was...shit. Shit shit shit. Scott couldn’t go to Lacrosse practice. He bolted out of class and towards the lunch room, finding Scott easily. 

“Hey dude, what’s wrong?”

Honestly, back from near death and acting like everything was normal. “We need to talk. Privately. My Jeep. Now.” 

“Um, I was kinda hoping to meet this new girl for lunch..”

“Scott, I am invoking bro code. This is important. Please.” 

“Okay, okay, let’s go.” 

Once in Stiles’ Jeep Scott raised his eyebrows. “So? What is it?” 

“Dude. Last night you almost died. Then Laura bit you and you became a medical miracle.”

Scott frowned. “I figured it just wasn’t as bad as I thought, with the asthma and all.” 

Stiles banged his head against the steering wheel. “Scott. When you were attacked, whatever did it ripped into you. I heard you scream. Then Laura bit you. Bit you, dude. And then you were all with the not dying anymore.” 

“Pain makes memories weird though, right? I mean that doesn’t make any sense.” Stiles had to prove this now. He dug in his dash board for the small knife he kept there and unfolded it. 

“Bro, what are you..?!” He slashed Scott’s arm, hard, from shoulder to elbow. 

“Look!” 

They did, and the cut was healing. Closing up, leaving only a trickle of blood behind. 

“Whoa.” 

“Yeah, whoa. Scott, we didn’t meet random campers or psychos in the woods last night. We met werewolves.”

“What?! Okay the healing is weird but werewolves, Stiles? Really?” 

“Scott, smell me.” 

“Ew, no!” 

“I don’t mean lean in. Just from where you are. What do I smell like. In detail. Humor me.”

Scott rolled his eyes but complied, closing his eyes. “You smell...like Stiles. Like...huh. Like dirt and woods. That Old Spice stuff you use. Ugh, chem lab. There’s something else. Energy like after someone’s stuck a fork in a socket. And...tropical skittles?” 

Stiles pulled the bag of candy out of his pocket. Scott looked stunned. 

“Healing, heightened sense of smell. You were bitten Scott. That wasn’t a pain-induced hallucination.” 

Scott looked stunned. “I haven’t even needed my inhaler all day...crap! I think I lost it in the woods!” 

“Oh man, that means if the cops find it they’ll KNOW we were both there. Instead of just strongly suspecting you were there.” 

“Stiles, we gotta go find that inhaler.” 

“Okay, okay. You’re right. Skip the rest of the day?” 

“Econ or recovering evidence? Yeah, let’s go.” 

And with that they were pulling out of the school lot and heading back out towards the preserve. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive to the preserve was mostly silent, each teenager lost in their own quiet world of ‘what the fuck’ implications to tangle through. Eventually the parked as near to the woods as possible and started the search on foot. 

“Um, you know whatever attacked me might still be here,” Scott mentioned. 

“I know, buddy.” Stiles said in his best reassuring tone. “Smell anything?” 

“Just dirt and more dirt. I don’t know, maybe this was a bad idea. Whoa!” 

Stiles looked up to follow Scott’s line of sight. Standing there in the middle of the woods was a man, early twenties, unfairly hot in a leather jacket, holding up what was unmistakably Scott’s inhaler. There was a light behind him. Not a halo but a changing kind of blue-green color that was inexplicably beautiful.

“Looking for something?” The man called in a voice that sounded too light for his exterior. And huh, bunny teeth. 

“Yeah, that um, that’s mine,” Scott said. Kudos to his voice not cracking, really. 

“And what were you doing out here? This is private property you know.” 

Stiles’ smart mouth kicked into gear. “We were being idiots. We didn’t know it was private land. No one’s lived out here in a long time. We were just...messing around in the woods.” 

The green eyes focused on him in a way that made Stiles itch. “No, something happened to you.” He tossed the inhaler to Scott, almost too fast to see and Scott caught it. “You’re coming with me.” 

“Um, Stranger Danger dude. We are not going anywhere with you. Thanks for my friend’s inhaler but we’re leaving.” The man snarled, honest to god snarled, and walked quickly towards Stiles like he had ever intention of grabbing him and pulling him along forcibly. Before Stiles knew what he was doing his hands were up, crossed at the wrists and palms out, and the man was on his ass on the dirt. 

“Dude!” Scott exclaimed. Trust his friend to be one for eloquence. Instead of angry the man quirked a smile. 

“You’re the one who saved Laura last night.” 

“I, um, yeah. Her leg was pretty bad. I didn’t do anything really. Just kept us covered until she mostly healed.” 

The man stood, brushing off foliage. “I um, it was wrong of me to approach someone who saved my Alpha like that. Forgive me.” The man looked about as at home with apologies as the Sheriff did with kale. 

“Dude you saved someone?” 

“It was a long night. Um, so, us, with the leaving now.” 

“I’ve been asked to bring you to my Alpha. The one who bit you,” he gestured to Scott. “She wants to thank you and to...explain things.” 

“No manhandling?” prompted Stiles. 

“No. My car isn’t far.”

“Dude! We can’t just go with him!” 

“Scott, you’re a werewolf. We don’t know what that even means right now,” Stiles said in a hushed tone. “But the person who bit you will. Information is power. Text your mom that you’re gonna meet her at the hospital after school so if we don’t show, someone will know we’re missing.” 

Mollified with the plan, Scott agreed. 

“Hey,” Stiles called out at the guy who was already making his way through the woods. “What’s your name?” 

“Derek”. 

Once they approached Derek’s car, a sweet black Camaro that might have made Stiles drool just a bit, Scott asked where they were going. 

“A safe house. My sister, Laura is there. She’s the one that turned you.” 

“But not the one that almost killed me?” 

A dark look crossed Derek’s features. “No.” 

A thought occurred to Stiles. Derek. Laura. A case his father had worked not long after mom had died…”Hale. You’re Derek and Laura Hale?” 

“Yep. We’ve been gone for awhile.”

“Yeah, I-My dad worked the fire case. I’m sorry.” 

Derek nodded and turned up the radio, ending the conversation. 

The ‘safe house’ was a loft apartment on the outskirts of town. Spacious for two people, not much in the way of decor. 

The foyer was nice if a bit small and led straight into a kitchen with a living room beside it. A gray couch and an overstuffed chair seemed to be the only inviting pieces of furniture. 

Stiles was saved from awkward small talk when he heard someone come down the stairs. Laura, the woman from the night before. 

“Hi,” she smiled, and it was warm, much unlike her brother. “Nice to officially meet you. I’m Laura Hale. This is my surly brother Derek as I’m sure you’ve figured out.”

“I’m Stiles, this is Scott,” Stiles said, dropping his backpack.

“Your name is Stiles?” Derek asked condescendingly. 

“You couldn’t pronounce my real name. And at least I don’t sound like I’m named after a 90s teen heart throb.” 

Derek snorted and Laura practically cackled. “I like you. And thank you, for saving me. Without you I’d be six feet under about now.” Derek whined in the background. 

“I don’t actually know how I did it, I swear! But thanks for saving Scott. I don’t know what I would have done if…” 

“I know. Things last night could have gone...much worse.” 

“Um, Stiles thinks I’m a werewolf now. Is that true?” Someday, Stiles was gonna get a friend with tact. 

“You put that together faster that I would’ve thought. But yes, Scott. You are. Specifically you’re in my pack since I turned you. I wouldn’t have if you hadn’t been dying. There are rules and well...it was an emergency. Stiles saved me so I saved you.” 

“No, I mean, way rather have healing and super smell than be dead. I just...don’t know what this means. For my life, you know?” 

Laura looked guilty for a moment. “I know. Come upstairs with me. I can try to explain everything to the best of my ability. Derek and Stiles can wait down here.” Derek looked liked he’d rather eat a two by four than stay downstairs with Stiles, but they’d both have to settle he supposed. 

“So are you a werewolf, too?” 

“Yes.”

“Dude, that is so cool! I mean I guess part of me always wanted to believe in magic and creatures that go bump in the night but this is...wow.” 

Derek looked confused. “What do you mean? You can do magic. Why wouldn’t you believe in it?” 

“I...It’s not really magic, is it? I see lights. Like I guess tracers that people see when they take drugs. But it stopped for a really long time. Right after my mom died. I thought I made it all up. Or it was part of my ADHD or whatever.” 

“You kept an Alpha safe last night. That’s not ADHD. That’s power.” 

“But I- I don’t know. I don’t know anyone to talk to about this. I just knew that last night there was...light and energy itching under my skin and I had to go! And it led me to Laura.” 

“You knew she needed help.” 

“Maybe...I...God. The first day of school and instead of pining over some stupid crush I end up talking my best friend through a furry life change.” 

Derek almost laughed at that and it made Stiles want to make him actually laugh. 

“Hey, so if you or Laura didn’t hurt Scott, what did?” 

The dark look was back. “You deserve to know. Laura’s already telling Scott. When the fire killed most of our family, Laura and I were the only survivors. Except for Uncle Peter. He was...kept on life support at the hospital ever since. His own indecision about whether he wanted to live or die kept him from healing. A month ago something changed, and he woke up. But he’s not the family member we knew. He’s different. Violent, power-hungry, unhinged. He attacked Scott. He’ll probably attack others.” 

“What does he want?” 

“Power. The ultimate power a wolf can have is to be an Alpha. He tried to kill Laura to take it from her, but you stopped him, saved her. Saved Scott, too.” 

“So there’s a murderous werewolf on the loose, my best friend is a puppy, and I may or may not have some kind of Harry Potter power.” 

“I’m sorry,” and the look of pure remorse made Stiles pause. 

“Hey, this isn’t your fault. It’s just...Know what? If Buffy handled this, I’m gonna handle it too. Well, I’m more like Willow. It’s time to research.” 

Derek put his face in his hands and Stiles took it as a good sign.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I went with a moon title, boo. But this is my first non-Obikin story so yay. I loved the characters in TW s1 and s2, i just...wish the writing hadn't been so balls to the wall bad some times. Feedback much appreciated. Shortish first chapter.


End file.
